twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Amorette
This article, 'Amorette', is the sole property of Camillachesebro and cannot be used, edited, or referenced without her permission, with the exception of collaboration articles, whereas terms listed above are unserviceable. Amorette was born somewhere in the Rhône region in France in the early 1500s though she did say she knew Queen Catherine of Aragon, so she was alive before 1536. She was turned by Didyme but her memories of the process are hazy. Biography Early Life Amorette was born to a peasant family, but her beauty was well known. Didyme yearned for a daughter and Marcus gave her permission to turn a young girl, as long as she was not under the age of Jane and Alec. Didyme heard of the beauty of a peasant's daughter who was saving herself for marriage. She found the young girl was just a bit too young and naïve for her liking and decided to wait a few years more. Within eight years, Amorette was to be married to an old minor lord who was known for his brutal treatment of women, but Didyme swept Amorette away a few days before the wedding night. She turned Amorette, keeping her secluded in Volterra while the venom worked its way through Amorette's body. She came back to the Rhône region and allowed the newborn vampire to wreck havoc on the lord and his castle as her first outing. Amorette always followed Didyme and Marcus without any form of rebellion due to Didyme's happiness induction. Amorette quickly adjusted to Volturi life and even helped another young, mentorless vampire adjust. She found that she could both manipulate and comfort both prey and coven members to do her bidding by just adjusting the inflection of her voice and keeping eye contact. She enjoys doling her own brand of justice out to men and often laments that she has yet to find a satisfactory male partner, even though she has found her mate. ''Falling Dusk'' After Lena departed for the Denali coven, Amorette felt abandoned, as her only remaining friend was Marcus and he was fading away. She journeyed to the other largest coven in the world, the Olympic coven, and followed the trail leading her to Lena. At first, she hated Tanya, denying that they were similar in any way. The feeling was mutual on Tanya's side. Amorette decided to leave, stating that Lena had replaced her with a lesser version. On the way home, she went through Forks and went on one of her habitual killing sprees, catching the attention of the packs in La Push. She managed to taunt and kill several wolves before being subdued by Seth, Leah, and Jacob. Seth is the sole reason the wolves didn't dispose of her after they finally caught her. Physical appearance Personality and traits Powers and abilities Charmspeak Amorette uses her charmspeak and beauty to influence both humans and vampires to do her bidding. Relationships Seth Clearwater Lena McCarty Tanya Didyme Marcus Aro Film portrayal Amorette is portrayed by Natalie Dormer in Falling Dusk. Appearances *''Falling Dusk'' '''' Category:Females Category:Vampires